


First kiss

by FancifulFancy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Romance, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulFancy/pseuds/FancifulFancy
Summary: I am terrible about writing romance, kisses, and smut without any prelude, so this was a prompt I got from a roleplay buddy. And this is the result :DSimply a drabble.





	First kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wandchoosesthewizard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wandchoosesthewizard).



The sun coloured the sky in a warm orange and pink as it started to set over the horizon. Hestia found herself relaxing underneath an old Oaktree far behind her garden. It was a small 10-minute walk and honestly quite worth it. It offered a lovely view over the nearby fields. Yellow barley as far as the eye could see. With small homes and cottages scattered in between them. Small homes nestled into groves and small villages all across the landscape. Her own home was a cottage that she inherited from her grandmother. Severus had joined her as well. It was the end of a long day and they both felt they deserved a break. The pale, dark-haired man was as buttoned up outside Hogwarts as he was outside. Layers of clothing, turtlenecks. And tended to be a little quiet.

He had been coming around for a while, mainly to get ingredients for his potions. In turn she got a few of his creations in return. It was a very convenient deal. In her type of profession, it was easy to end up injured or worse. In time he started to stay for longer periods of time, work quietly in a room, and in time Hestia gave him his own corner of the greenhouse and garden. She tended to it obviously, since it was her property, and she was the one who was good with plants and nature.  
A spoon clinked against the daintily painted porcelain cup. Also something she once inherited from her grandmother. She had opted for the solution of a thermos, since she had never found anything in the wizarding world that quite fit the bill for keeping liquid contained and warm at the same time. It was however floating around in the air, refilling their cups.

“-Tea? Sugar?” she asked.

“-Tea, yes, but when have I ever expressed that I…” was the retort. With a small flick of her wand, Severus suddenly had some sugar drizzling down onto his nose. For a second, he looked cross eyed, and Hestia pressed her lips hard together to not laugh. Severus wasn’t a man of many facial expressions, but if you managed to catch him a little off-guard, it was precious. It quickly shifted over to stern stare, and he closed his book with a quick motion of his hand. Hestia smiled.

“- Must you be such a child Hestia?”

Severus dealt with children and their equally as childish actions every day. That never really deterred her behaviour.

“- Oh, please, like it wasn’t vaguely entertaining, even for you. Loosen up a little. Have a bit of fun….!” 

Those dreaded words that he heard his entire life. Severus let out an exasperated sigh and proceeded to frown. Hestia turned around and positioned herself onto her knees to tinker with the radio that was nearly silent. Also something she had enchanted to get in some solid muggle-music into the wizarding realm. She was not planning to go without her favourite bands for anyone.

“- …..Do they know you have this…?” 

“-Oh yes, I got a permit….years ago actually, They may have forgotten that I have it by now.” She kept trying to tune through the station in search for something she loved. Her blue gaze looking intently at her precious source of music. The floral fabric of her knee long dress draping over the grass and her yellow wellies. Severus found himself staring. He often did. Even if he was reluctant to admit that he lingered around because he enjoyed her company. At first it had been the peace of her home, then later the warmth of her spirit.

Suddenly, a biscuit hit her on the side of her head. Hestia let out a loud hah and turned to look at Severus whom appeared to be feigning innocence. Shrugging his shoulders casually when she asked.

“-It was you!?”

“-No, some gnome probably. Plenty of them here on the countryside. Such a desolate and dangerous place to settle…..Great place for creatures such as Acromantulas to sneak up on you to eat you!”

“-That is nonsense and you know it. I have you know I did get quite a decent grade in Care of Magical Creatures!” Despite knowing it was utter insanity that acromantulas could be lingering therein open fields, she did throw a glance over her shoulders. 

Seeing her distracted, Severus decided to play a small joke on his friend and made a sudden grab for her arm.  
Hestia squeaked, tried to pull back instinctively, but ended up pulled forward and lost her balance toppling over Severus. Luckily no tea was harmed in the process. This was not what Severus had intended to do, and the sudden physical contact and closeness, certainly caught him a little off guard. His eyes were as big and surprised as Hestia’s. It was followed by laughter, and a bit of poking, until they both realized how close they were.

Almost nose to nose. They caught each-others gaze. Eyes twinkling in curiosity and genuine insecurity. Neither really knew what to do, or what was to happen. Hestia’s hand rested on Severus’ chest, and for a mere moment she thought about getting back up, instead she felt herself drawn closer instead. It was hesitant, she could feel his breath on her lips just right before their lips met.

The kiss was tender and careful. Barely lasted a couple of seconds before it dawned on them what was happening. Hestia found herself biting her lower lip afterwards, quietly wondering if she had just ruined a perfectly good friendship by letting herself get caught up in the moment. 

However, he was still holding her. His fingers grappling into the fabric of her summer-dress. Hestia brushed some strands of hair from his face. Still not knowing what to say. It seemed, this was what neither had expected.  
“- I’m sorry….” 

Not even knowing what to follow that up with, she felt a little astounded, when Severus returned the gesture. Pushing a curtain of dark long locks from her face. And, there was a slight curl to his lip. Smiling. He propped himself onto his elbow and wrapped his free arm around her. Their noses touched for a second and neither of them said another word. 

Instead what followed was another kiss. This time it wasn’t truly hesitation. It was simply taking their time. Slowly leaning into one and other. Severus’ grip lowered to around her waist and he held her tightly. Hestia’s body pressed against his, running her hand through his hair. The kiss drew them in deeper. He felt warm, passionate, everything she didn’t expect him to be.

This time neither knew how long the kiss lasted. Nor did it matter really.


End file.
